The Missing Scene in Spiral
by Julbie
Summary: Nothing but Fluff. Set during "Spiral." How did Buffy and Spike get the RV?


ÊÊ Title: The Missing Scene Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters, and this is not a commercial for Ho Ho's.   
  
* * *  
  
INT. SPIKE'S CRYPT - DAY   
  
Spike is sitting in his chair reading when Buffy lightly taps on the door. This is an odd experience for Spike who has never heard someone knock before. He gets up to answer it and Buffy peeps her head in, almost sheepishly.   
  
Spike draws in uneeded breath. Elated to see her.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy! Uh... hi.   
  
BUFFY   
  
Glory found out about Dawn.   
  
SPIKE   
  
(panic mode)  
  
Where is she? Is Dawn okay? What do we...   
  
BUFFY  
  
Dawns safe right now. But we have to leave.   
  
SPIKE   
  
You' re leaving?   
  
BUFFY  
  
We' re leaving. I need you with us. I need your help.   
  
(quietly)  
  
I mean... if you want to help.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Just tell me what you want me to do.   
  
Buffy looks up, grateful.   
  
BUFFY  
  
Thank you.   
  
SPIKE (uncomfortable)  
  
Yeah, well, thank me when I actually do something that's useful.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I mean it.   
  
SPIKE  
  
I know. (then, quickly) So, we need wheels, right?   
  
He claps his hands together, ready for action.   
  
INT. WINNEBEGO - DAY   
  
Spike bursts through the door of the RV. He's wearing a blanket.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Look at that! Record time!   
  
Buffy runs in behind him with a roll of aluminum foil and starts covering the windows so Spike can take off his blanket.   
  
BUFFY   
  
Yes, you're very good at breaking and entering. And somehow I'm not surprised.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh, come on. This thing's been abandoned for months. Besides, we need it more than Bob, Marge and the kids need to take their bloody dull annual trip to the bloody dull Grand Canyon!   
  
BUFFY  
  
Spike! Relax. I was just teasing.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh, sorry. I thought you were getting all high-horsey on me again.   
  
BUFFY  
  
First of all, I am not high-horsey. And second of all it was my idea to steal the wheels. Now does your list of criminal activities include hotwiring?   
  
SPIKE  
  
No need!   
  
Spike opens a cabinet closest to the door and pulls out a set of keys.   
  
SPIKE   
  
(dangling the keys in front of her)  
  
People... are stupid.   
  
Buffy narrows her eyes at him and tries not to smile as she snatches the keys from his hand. He laughs softly to himself until he sees her moving behind the wheel.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Wait a minute... you don't think YOU'RE driving do you? We're doing all this because we want everyone to stay ALIVE!   
  
Buffy pouts for a beat, but realizes he's right.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(gesturing toward the sunny window)  
  
Well... how are you supposed to drive?   
  
Spike dramatically pulls out a long strip of aluminum foil and smiles at Buffy.   
  
INT. WINNEBEGO - DAY - STOPPED OUTSIDE GAS STATION   
  
Spike is sitting behind the wheel as Buffy climbs inside holding an extra tank of gas and a bag full of maps and snacks.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Did you get anything decent?   
  
BUFFY   
  
They don't sell blood at the Mobile station, Spike.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah, but what about the Ho Ho's?   
  
In response, Buffy flings a package of Ho Ho's over to Spike who catches them without turning around.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Sweeet!   
  
Spike rips open the package, pulls out a Ho Ho and takes a big bite.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(emptying the bags)  
  
I got some maps. We have to plan a course. We have to keep moving but we need to know what direction we're going in first. I guess we should head east, but I don't know how far east we need to go, I mean, I don't know where to go where she won't find us. How can I know that...   
  
Spike is right behind her, putting a hand very tentatively on her shoulder. (Think FFL) Buffy jumps, startled, and then turns to see a nervous Spike, looking at her with very kind eyes. She sighs deeply and throws herself into his arms.   
  
Spike looks completley thrown for a moment, then extremely moved. He circles both arms around her and gently holds her head to his chest.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I'm scared.   
  
SPIKE  
  
I know. It's okay.   
  
Buffy looks up into his eyes, so grateful to him for so many things.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(hiding the emotion)  
  
You're not gonna kiss me again are you?   
  
Buffy is so shocked by this that she bursts out laughing. Spike relaxes a little... happy to see her smile.   
  
BUFFY  
  
Not with Ho Ho's in your teeth.   
  
(catching herself)  
  
I mean not ever.   
  
Spike laughs at her slip up and points at her.   
  
SPIKE (teasing)  
  
Oooh. You want to KISS me.   
  
She smacks him on the arm.   
  
BUFFY  
  
You wish.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Slayer, I do believe you're blushing.   
  
BUFFY  
  
Shut up. Why do you always make me crazy?   
  
SPIKE  
  
(flirty)  
  
You know why.   
  
Responding to Buffy's lack of response, Spike starts to tease.   
  
SPIKE   
  
(playful)  
  
You know you want me. Come on, just admit it.   
  
Buffy's pouty statement changes to an evil little smile. She turns to Spike.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(super-flirty)  
  
You wanna know what I want?   
  
Spike was not prepared for this.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(voice cracking)  
  
What?   
  
Buffy uses her finger to make an invisible swirly trail all the way up Spike's arm.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I really want... your... other Ho Ho!   
  
She runs around him, reaching for the treat on the dashboard and he spins quickly, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off the ground. She squeals with laughter as he over-pulls and they both fall backwards, landing hard on the floor. Buffy's fall is broken by Spike, who cries out in pain.   
  
BUFFY  
  
Baby.   
  
SPIKE  
  
That bloody hurt, you cow.   
  
Buffy stops laughing quite suddenly turns to look at him. Spike flinches, thinking she's going to hit him for calling her a cow.   
  
BUFFY  
  
How is it possible that you are the only thing in my life that gives me peace?   
  
Spike looks at her, flabbergasted.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I know... I think it's strange, too. Because you make me kind of crazy and that's not peaceful at all. But it's the good kind of crazy. You know what I mean?   
  
SPIKE  
  
Uh...   
  
BUFFY  
  
This is a really dark time in my life. Everything keeps changing and I have to face things I've never faced before. But you... you're constant. Sometimes a constant pain in the ass, but... I don't know. Lately, when you're around, it's just like everything's normal. Everything's... going to be okay.   
  
Buffy sits up and helps Spike do the same. He is still pretty much stunned into silence.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I guess I'm just trying to say thank you and... maybe...   
  
She leans in close to him, about to kiss him on the lips. Spike seems very frightened by this and jerks away.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Wait! Buffy. I... I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but... you don't have to do that. I know you're grateful that I didn't tell Glory about the niblet and I'm... glad about... that other stuff you just told me... although a little confused... but I'm not doing this just for... I mean, I don't want you to think you owe me something. Like some type of payment. I know you're very emotional right now and I don't think you should do anything you might... wish you didn't later on.   
  
Buffy looks deeply into his eyes.   
  
BUFFY  
  
See that? What you just said right now? That just makes me want to do this more.   
  
With that, she kisses him softly on the lips. Spike is no fool. He's noble, but he's not that noble. With a shuddering sigh, he kisses her back, hard, desperate, powerful. Buffy is a little surprised by the intensity but quickly matches it with her own. Their instincts take over and she pushes Spike back down on the floor and gets on top of him. Spike moans in pure ecstasy and starts running his hands down the length of her body. She wimpers her approval and begins tugging his shirt out of his jeans. Spike breaks the kiss and throws back his head as her warm hands touch the bare skin of his chest.   
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh God, Buffy.   
  
She kisses his neck, his chin, his cheek, then runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his face down towards her again so she can cover his mouth with hers in another searing kiss. Spike moans again. The windows of the RV are beginning to fog.   
  
Suddenly, Buffy sits up.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(dazed, but remembering)  
  
Wait! Wait! What am I doing? We don't have time for this right now. We have to get Dawn out of town.   
  
Spike lies still. Looking at the ceiling, feeling like the Gates of Heaven have just been slammed in his face.   
  
SPIKE  
  
I know.   
  
He sits up.   
  
SPIKE  
  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...   
  
(realizing)  
  
Right now? We don't have time for this right now?   
  
Buffy smiles. She puts a hand on the side of his face and kisses him softly again. Spike closes his eyes and enjoys every minute of it before she pulls away.   
  
BUFFY  
  
We'll have plenty of time later on, when we get out of this mess. Now, come on. Let's get moving.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(can't control himself)  
  
I love you.   
  
BUFFY  
  
I know you do.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment)  
  
I'm sorry-- That was--   
  
Buffy takes his face in her hands and kisses him on the forehead, over his scar, on his nose and on his chin before kissing him again on the mouth. Spike shudders with feeling. When Buffy looks at him again, his eyes are wet and shiny. She pretends not to notice, but it clearly effects her and her tone is soft when she says:   
  
BUFFY  
  
Come on. Let's do this so we get get back to the more important things in life.   
  
Spike nods and stands on shakey legs. Buffy stands with him.   
  
BUFFY  
  
You know it's going to be tense now for a while. And... don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think the others will understand that... in the midst of all of this we... so maybe we should keep it to ourselves. Is that okay with you?   
  
SPIKE  
  
Yeah. No worries, luv. We can keep sniping at each other same as always in front of your friends. That's half the fun.   
  
BUFFY  
  
It is kind of fun, isn't it?   
  
Without warning Spike pulls her into their deepest kiss yet.   
  
SPIKE  
  
(pressing his forehead to hers)  
  
Yeah, but this is more fun.   
  
BUFFY  
  
(flustered)  
  
Go. Drive. Work mode!   
  
SPIKE  
  
Right.   
  
He turns away, but not before giving her a quick little grab, making them both giggle for the last time before the darkness of the situation clouds Buffy's mind again.   
  
Spike plops himself into the driver's seat, starts the engine and sighs deeply but happily.   
  
SPIKE   
  
Here we go.   
  
***  
  
The End 


End file.
